Without You
by Sunshine Del Rey
Summary: Por que razón Sherlock era así de orgulloso, le tenia cansado, ni siquiera podían ir a una investigacion juntos por obra suya? quien se creía que era? oh, pero le iba a escuchar, si señor.


**LOS PERSONAJES DE SHERLOCK NO ME PERTENECEN.**

**Sus derechos están totalmente reservados a BBC y a su creador Arthur Doyle.**

**Disfruten.**

Jhon se removía intranquilo en su cama, llevaba días molesto con Sherlock, tanto que se había mudado de habitación, por las noches se supone que dormían, por las tardes se ignoraban como dos completos extraños, no podía decir con seguridad que a Sherlock eso le molestase, siempre era tan indiferente que pese a los años jamás logro conocerlo del todo, siempre mantenía ese algo oculto bajo la mango, y ese ''algo'' no le dejaba ver el resplandor que guardaba.

Ya ni podía recordar que había sucedido, ¿fue por la cena? Quizá alguno dijo algo inapropiado para el momento… no podía descifrarlo, pero le dolía con el alma no poder llevar la relación que tenían, cualquiera tiene sus altos y bajos y sin duda Sherlock le saco de sus casillas muchísimas veces, ya ni podía contarlas, le enfadaba su actitud, se creía el sabelotodo pero en realidad lo era, odiaba admitirlo pero le encantaba resolver n caso con él, la adrenalina, los misterios… es como si hubiera sido hecho para disfrutar de eso.

Observando el techo, la piel se le erizo sin razón alguna, el pecho se le comprimió y sintió furia repentina, apretando los puños se limito a respirar profundamente, estaba cansado de esto, no habían pasado por tanto y por tantos como para terminar de esa manera.

Con algo de dolor en su pierna se levantó y comenzó a dar vueltas en círculos, ideando, imaginando y analizando lo mejor que podía la situación. Sherlock no se disculparía de eso estaba seguro, pero Holmes no rompe su palabra, le juro amarlo y pese a sus derrotados intentos por evitar la verdad, acepto la veracidad de los hecho, el le quería, con todas su fuerzas, ese gran lazo de ''solo camaradas'' no funcionaba para el, necesitaba defenderlo aun que no lo necesitara, necesitaba cuidarlo aun que el se negara, siempre vería por el bien estar de el.

Una fugaz idea surgió en su mente, si no se hablarían por largo rato, no quería decir que las palabras no fueran escritas, tenia tanto que decirle a ese mal nacido, que de solo acordarse volvía a negar fuertemente con la cabeza.

se encamino hasta el buro de noche, encendió la luz, tomo un par de hojas de papel y comenzó su gran hoja de reclamos… aun que termino siendo más que solo eso.

''Sherlock.

No quiero imaginar que la estarás pasado de puta madre en este momento, en realidad no lo se, tu jodido rostro sin vergüenza no me dice absolutamente nada, estoy cansado de esto, más bien harto, estoy cansado y harto, ¡dime! ¿Que es lo que quieres que haga? Porque yo no te hablare primero, y esto no cuenta como hablar, porque es como si por una vez en tu vida me escucharas sin interrumpirme.

¡No recuerdo ni por qué nos hemos peleado! A tal grado llegue, esto ya se extendió lo suficiente, ¿necesito que dejes de portarte como un estúpido (que siempre lo haces y lo sabes) pero por una vez, afrenta esto, si no estabas listo para una relación para empezar no hubieras abierto la boca, ¿sabes en el rollo mental que me metí después de pensarme mil veces en si te quiero?

¡CLARO QUE NO! No es como si pudieras ir por el mundo y plantearle de un día a otro a tu compañero de casos ''Hey, mi ritmo cardiaco aumenta, mis pupilas se abren, la sangre en la parte de las mejillas fluye mas cuando estas frente a mí y mi presión arterial se eleva al verte, creo que tengo la necesidad de tenerte siempre a mi lado, podríamos tener una clase de relación afectuosa como parejas, demostraciones en público ante miradas ajenas, tomar tus manos y esa clase de cosas que hacen al cuerpo soltar hormonas para el bien estar espiritual, ¿te gustaría?''

Que fue… ¡exactamente lo que hiciste Holmes! Yo estaba saliendo con Mary! Era una mujer adorable, pero ah no, tenias que llegar con tu loca explicación del amor y hacerme entrar en duda, ¿que parte de ''JAMAS ME GUSTARON LAS PIJAS'' no entendiste nunca? Me gustaban las chicas!y muchísimo, incluso aun me gustan… no digo que me gusten ahora, ya sabes a lo que me refiero.

Estoy enojado Sherlock, no quiero sonar como la típica esposa en depresión de los cuarenta pero… necesitamos aclarar cosas, primero: deja de ser tan frio, al menos conmigo… o por lo menos cuando estemos tu y yo, jamás le había echo el amor a alguien y que a los cinco segundos se levantara porque se sentía ''sucio'' de cierta forma te entiendo, no te gusta la sensación en tu piel, pero lo dices de una forma tan grotesca que no se si sientes asco de mi, de lo que hacemos o solo del sudor de tu cuerpo.

Numero dos: deja de evitar que valla a los casos, te has vuelto insoportable, no puede ni asistir al asesinato del ministro por que le habías dicho a los guardias que tenia estrictamente restringida el área, se que has sido tú, Mycroft me lo confesó.

Numero tres: Solo dime que me amas…

Numero cuatro: en realidad no hay mas, simplemente ahora me encojo de hombros pensando que no debería dejar esta porquería bajo la puerta de la habitación, que no debería esperar tu carcajada después de leer esto, que en realidad es la cosa más tonta qe eh escrito para alguien, pero no lo hare, me levantare y la dejare allí, para que la leas y que aun que no pueda entrar en tu frio corazón… que sepas al menos que es real, todo esto es real para mi, tus gestos, tus desganes, los rechazos y tus actitudes, quiero que sepas que ahora no es solo el gran Sherlock Holmes, el solitario Holmes, somos un equipo, siempre lo fuimos.

Eh llegado a pensar que quizá quieres llevarte el crédito de todo para tus casos, pero ese no es el Sherlock que conozco, y aun que fuera un desconocido… descifrar tu mirada no es difícil, lo haces para protegerme, siempre has hecho todo para hacerlo, pero ¿quién te protege a ti?

Estos días, casi semanas, la eh pasado mal, ¿Qué es eso de dormir en otra cama? ¿Por qué estamos en habitaciones separadas? ¿Por qué ya no puedo acorralarte entre los pasillos y robarte un beso como antes? ¡SI TU ME HAS METIDO EN ESTO CABRONAZO! Yo ni siquiera estaba enamorado de ti… o al menos mi sub consiente me lo escondía perfectamente bien, y ahora que puedo estar alegre de decirle al mundo que te amo, ¿te comportas así? Es que a veces ya no se qué hacer contigo.

¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿Qué te necesito, que te quiero a mi lado y que todo vuelva a la normalidad? Porque si es eso me parare frente a ti y te lo diré, te lo diré y ¡después te golpeare hasta dejarte inconsciente!... ya recordé como comenzó esto, le mire el culo a esa chica del café y desde allí no me dirigiste la palabra, ¿fue eso… cierto?

Lo lamento, ¿de acuerdo? Se que estuvo mal pero eso no quiere decir que por eso te vaya a dejar de querer, o que por eso ya no te quiero… y supongo que no lo entiendes, tú has estado casado con tu trabajo desde que tienes un trabajo, pero es raro esto de estar con alguien de tu mismo sexo, me siento como en la secundaria, las platicas de sexualidad y maduración, es como si hubiera regresado en el tiempo y haber puesto en duda todos mis gustos al momento, pero te quiero como jamás eh querido a nadie.

Necesito que duermas sobre mi hombro pese al calor, necesito recorrer tu cuerpo bajo las sabanas y amarte muchas veces por las noches, quiero que robes cada parte de mi alma y que solo la tengas tu, porque jamás me sentí tan incompleto, ni estando en guerra, con mis compañeros muertos, en un baño de sangre a mi alrededor, nada me ha hecho sentir de esta manera, como si me arrancaran la vida, tú te estás llevando mi vida.

Justo ahora te estoy odiando con toda mi alma, te odio por ser un cretino y quizá tu no me das lo que necesito a veces y yo no soy de tu ayuda, pero eres lo que quiero… no me harás darle otra charla a Mycroft sobre los pros y contras de esto, de nosotros, porque juro que vuelvo a escuchar otro de sus ''Jhon… cuídalo'' y destrozare cada una de sus sombrillas con mi bastón, todos y cada uno de ellos.

Háblame… no se que necesites, no sé qué es lo que quieres, pero dímelo, porque para mi tal como eres está bien, si te quiero así, ¿por que necesitaría cambiar algo de ti? Quiero volver al juego contigo, quiero hacerte el amor en las noches, en las mañanas o por la tarde en algún lugar escondido, que hagas tus intentos de cocina en el desayuno, que parlotees sin fin durante la cena, y que sigas ideando sobre las escusas de aquel ladrón del día pasado.

Mierda, si cada vez que giras el rostro al verme me dan ganas de estrellarte en el escritorio, arrancarte la ropa lentamente y clavarme dentro de ti, hacerte aullar del dolor y gemir de placer, que te desmorones en mil pedazos a mi alrededor y seguir hasta que tu cuerpo tiemble al mínimo roce, quiero que me beses como la primera vez, deseo tomar tus piernas, enrollarlas en mi cadera y besarte, acorralar los brazos sobre tu cabeza y que me pidas por mas, que quedes tan exhausto que yo mismo deba llevarte a la cama, hay que regresar a los viejos tiempos, si hoy estamos así… ¿imaginas dentro de 30 años?

Por que no se tu… yo estoy haciendo planes a futuro.

Pd: es malo que espíes a las personas al dormir, perturbas mi sueño Sherlock.''

Eran exactamente las 4 de la mañana cuando termino de escribir, su mano le temblaba por el cansancio y sus ojos pesaban tanto que casi no podía mantenerlos abiertos, se levanto del pequeño escritorio y doblo las hojas, salió al pasillo de enfrente y pego el oído a la puerta de Sherlock a ver si podía escuchar algún murmullo o su respiración… de cierta forma era algo enfermo, pero le extrañaba.

Con un suave suspiro, se incoó en una rodilla y deslizo las hojas dentro de su puerta esperando lo mejor al día siguiente, aun que sabía que para la hora que el despertase Sherlock no estaría, no estaría y no volvería hasta que estuviera dormido… siempre era lo mismo.

Se levanto y con los hombros mas pesados que nunca se fue a la cama, se dejo caer como un tronco, el sueño le azotaba con dureza y los músculos ya no le reaccionaban, dormiría como un bebé, después de tantos días de falta de sueño, ya se notaban las consecuencias, estaba mas delgado y las ojeras enmarcaban su rostro como lagunas tenues, inundando su rostro de una aura intranquila.

Y simplemente Jhon callo dormido en un profundo sueño.

Y como se debía esperar, el rechinido de la madera del suelo salpicaba de ruido las silenciosas habitaciones, las largas piernas se movían con sigilo pero aún así Jhon lo sentía siempre, eso había leído en la carta que estaba en su mano, la había leído una, dos y tres veces… no sabía como Jhon no podía comprender absolutamente nada del asunto, creía que después de tantas pistas su estupidez había tenido algún rayo de luz o algo por el estilo.

Se cruzo de brazos en el marco de la puerta, observado al rubio hombre recostado en la cama, la respiración tan pacifica indicaba que estaba profundamente dormido, se limito a observarle con delicadeza y sin desespero alguno… el también lo extrañaba pero no podía decirle absolutamente nada, Moriarty no había acabado con el… no señor, aun estaban en su juego.

-Solo quiero protegerte.

**¿Qué les ha parecido? Espero sus reviews para saber si ha sido de su agrado, saludos.**


End file.
